


Hide It Properly

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [35]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Driver found it ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide It Properly

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the fandot creativity night. Prompt: Oh no, you've found my secret stash of ...
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

"What the hell is this?" The Driver slammed the box on the kitchen table.

"It's a box," said the Manager and continued stirring the sauce he was making.

"I mean what's _in_ it, you idiot."

"Hey, no need for name-calling, moron," said the Manager with a smile and turned towards the table. He looked properly at the box. "Oh."

"Well?"

"You weren't meant to see that," the Manager said. "Why were you going through my work drawer, anyway?"

"Er... I was looking for the stapler."

"The stapler is in the top drawer on the desk, and you know this because you're the one who put the bloody label on the drawer which says 'office supplies'. So I'm asking you again, why were you going through my drawer?"

"And I'm asking you what the hell is this?"

"It's pretty obvious what it is, isn't it?"

"It looks like chocolate," said the Driver and slammed a Mars bar on the table.

"You got me," said the Manager and turned back to the casseroles. "Oh no, you've found my secret stash of chocolate. I'm so busted. Now go and put it back."

"There aren't supposed to be any chocolate in this house."

"Hence the _secret_ stash, dear," said the Manager. "Now put it back and forget that you ever saw it."

"I'm throwing it away," the Driver insisted.

"No, absolutely not!" The manager dropped everything and grabbed the box. 

"We can't have chocolate! You know that!"

"No," said the Manager. " _You_ can't have any chocolate, because _you_ have decided that you need a diet, and you're dragging me with you."

"It wouldn't hurt you to get a healthier diet either, love."

"And I _am_ on one, because I love you. But damn it, darling. I need my chocolate! Don't take away my chocolate!" The Manager was hugging the box now.

"At least hide it properly," said the Driver.

"I _was_ hiding it properly. What the hell were you doing in my drawer?"

"I was looking for your damned chocolate!"

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew!" said the Driver. "Why else would you go to our office every night, and still be so behind on all your paperwork?"

"So _that's_ where my missing Freddos went. Do you have any idea what the price of a Freddo is nowadays?"


End file.
